1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spandex comprising a particular composition, especially a polyurethaneurea spandex made with a particular combination of diamine chain extenders.
2. Description of Background Art
A variety of compositions for polyurethaneurea spandex have been disclosed, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,981,686, U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,216, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,899 and in Japanese Published Patent Applications JP03-279415 and JP58-194915. However, such compositions can have high hysteresis and can form unstable solutions.
An improved composition for polyurethaneurea spandex is still needed.